Chuck vs the AU
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: An alternate universe/reboot of Chuck. A slightly darker take hopefully with some twists and turns. I hope you enjoy. I guess you could think of this as an Ultimate Universe for Chuck? Let me know what you think in reviews.
1. Chuck vs Stanford

**Author's Notes:**** A darker reboot of Chuck. This alternate universe should have some twists and turns as we go through the season. I guess this first chapter is sort of based on Chuck vs the Alma Matter but it's mostly just an establisher. This is quite rushed but really is just to set-up the new universe. I won't be re-doing every episode, just some of the important ones. I have Season 1 planned but don't know exactly how things will go from there. I hope you enjoy this new take on Chuck.**

"Report," the man in black ordered from his seat in the dark room. The nervous looking assistant with short brown hair and glasses cleared his throat, looking around. He wasn't sure why the lights were always off but it wasn't his job to ask questions. "The intersect was destroyed as you feared," he said and saw the figure scowl. "How did he get in?" The assistant looked nervous as he answered: "Whoever it was used Bryce Larkin's security codes." The man in black raised an eyebrow. "Major John Casey intercepted him and killed him but not before the intersect was... transferred..." The man in black sighed. "Who has it now." Daniel Shaw demanded as he stood up, advancing on his assistant threateningly, "The ring?" The assistant shook his head, "It was sent to Chuck Bartowski." Shaw stopped, his eyes widening, "Chuck Bartowski? As in...?" The assistant nodded.

Shaw slumped back into his chair, resting his forehead in his hand. "How did the CIA and NSA respond?" "They sent Major Casey and Agent Walker to retrieve the intersect only to discover it's in Bartowski's head. He has no idea about the truth about him. They're using him as an asset for now, until they can rebuild the Intersect." Shaw nodded. "Operation Bartowski... I'd have called it Operation 'Larkin'..."

"I don't need to remind you how important it is that Bartowski doesn't find out..." CIA director Graham stopped as the door to Castle slid open and Major Casey stepped in. He looked around. "Am I interrupting something?" he growled. "We just finished," Sarah smiled and Graham grunted, the screen fading. "I heard the lemon's name," Casey commented. "Just the usual, keep him safe and all that..." Sarah assured him, deftly wiping a file off the table and into her left hand, gripping it behind her back. Casey cocked his head to the side, watching her for a moment, then sighed and marched off without giving her a second thought. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why aren't we going to work today?" Morgan asked Chuck as he hid a bush outside his apartment waiting for Ellie and her boyfriend Devon to leave for work so they could sneak back inside without her knowing he'd called in sick. "I'm not going in because I feel ill and have something personal I want to work on. I have no idea about you," Chuck whispered. "I also feel ill and have something personal to work on." Morgan said nodding his head. Chuck sighed. It seemed there was no getting rid of his little buddy.

With the path clear, Chuck snuck back into his own apartment, Morgan following behind. "Hi Chuck!" Sarah's voice called from behind him. "Why aren't you at work?" Chuck winced. "I... forgot... Morgan..." He said, immediately realising that was the lamest excuse he'd ever used. "Yep," Morgan backed him up, but the look he shot Chuck showed he clearly didn't appreciate being used as an excuse, "I was waiting here for him to give me a lift and he walked right past me without either of us noticing. He had to come back and get me." They both nodded in unison.

Sarah looked at them for a moment then smiled, shaking her head slightly. "I can give you a lift Morgan. I was just looking for you Chuck because Casey asked me to give you a message, you've got a call to fix a computer at number 56 on Broad Street." Chuck nodded slowly. "I'd better get going to that then..." he leaned forwards and kissed Sarah on the cheek. "Thanks honey." Morgan pretended he didn't notice but there was definitely something strained in the way Chuck said honey.

"Took your time moron," Casey snapped as Chuck pushed open the door to his supposed 'computer call.' "We have a new mission?" he asked. Casey nodded, "Walker will join us en route." he said, dragging Chuck towards the car. "Where are we going?" Chuck wondered out loud. "Stanford."

"What did you do with the beard?" Chuck asked as Casey let him out of the car and they were greeted by Sarah. "I dropped him off at the Buy More like I said I would," she answered with a smile when she realised he was talking about Morgan. Chuck had just realised Sarah hadn't met Morgan properly before, but when she'd found them at the apartment she'd looked at him like she recognised him. It was probably just his imagination, she must have seen him around the Buy More when they first met. "Good, some bonding time for the two of you..." he muttered.

Sarah patted him on the shoulder lightly with a smile, "We'll finish our mission here as quick as we can Chuck, I know this place doesn't hold the greatest memories for you." Casey scowled and strode ahead. "Why are we here exactly?" Chuck asked. "Professor here. Used to work for us. Now he's not." Casey spat out. Chuck wasn't really listening, he was looking around at the college Bryce Larkin had had him kicked out of for cheating. He hadn't heard from Bryce Larkin since then except for the email that had started all this. He barely recognised the place.

"So have they sorted out your cover yet?" Chuck asked Sarah as they entered a building. He wasn't even sure which building it was. "I mean they got Casey into the Buy More pretty quickly so I don't see why..." Sarah shook her head then stuck her hand up to silence him. Casey had spotted the target. "I recognise him..." Chuck muttered. "Building's practically deserted," Casey stated ignoring Chuck, "We're lucky he hasn't run yet. We need to take him out quickly before he contacts his new bosses." Casey raised his gun.

"Why am I here?" Chuck asked. "We don't know who he's defected to," Sarah said, "We were hoping you would flash but don't worry if you don't." Chuck closed his eyes. He didn't like flashing, and he didn't like that they'd dragged him out here to the darkest part of his past, but he would do anything for Sarah so he tried. His face twitched and his eyes rolled out of focus before he snapped back to reality. "I flashed," he said. "Fantastic," Casey fired. The bullet crashed into the elderly professor, piercing the back of his head and ejecting out the other side. Chuck's eyes widened. "Oh My Gosh! You just shot that guy! Sarah! Casey shot him! I don't think he's breathing..."

Casey scowled. "Of course he's not breathing. I never miss." Sarah looked slightly guilty at Casey's comment but said nothing at first. "We're spies Chuck," she said eventually, "That means sometimes people have to die." Chuck swallowed and nodded. "Okay."

Casey kicked open the door to his office and picked up the laptop, tossing it to Chuck. "Hack into that and make sure the files are on there. " He said. Chuck sighed and his fingers got to work. "I'm in." he declared. "Hey," he realised, "these are recruitment files! You've been recruiting agents from Stanford!" Sarah reached for the laptop. "Not just Stanford, colleges are one of the best place to find new agents." Chuck's eyebrows furrowed. "Bryce Larkin is on here." Casey smirked. "Want to have a look?" Sarah snatched the laptop away, "That would be unprofessional," she glared at Casey. Casey snarled. "What's the worst that can happen," he growled. "Classified information could be revealed." Sarah snapped back, storming out of the office leaving just Chuck and Casey. "I thought I was the classified information..." Chuck muttered.

Back in the car, the three sat in silence until eventually Chuck spoke up, "So anyone interested in what I flashed on?" Casey raised an eyebrow and Chuck took that as a yes. "He was selling us out to something named Fulcrum." Silence filled the car again. "No idea what that is," Casey broke the quiet. "Okay then," Chuck sat, closing his mouth and returning back to silence.

"Morgan!" Chuck called to his friend back at the Buy More. "Did you say something to Sarah?" Morgan shook his head. "Should I have?" Chuck shook his head, "It's just she wants me to meet her at the Wienerlicious across the street," Morgan shrugged, "Maybe she's made the common mistake of thinking they serve edible food there."

"I'm sorry Walker," Graham told Sarah, "Beckman is right. Her decision is final."

Chuck pushed open the door cautiously and stepped inside. Behind the counter a beautiful woman stood in a Wienerlicious outfit and short skirt, her hair tied back in pigtails. "Chuck?" she asked turning around to face him. Chuck's eyes widened that she knew his name. "I'm Carina," She smirked, "I'm your new handler..."


	2. Chuck vs the Package

**Author's Notes: ****Having got my Sarah/Carina fetish out of the way in a one-shot smut a while ago, I decided to go for a different type of relationship here. I'm not 100% pleased with the last chapter and I'm not surprised that not everyone else is either. I've tried to be more clear here and I am pleased with how this turned out. I hope you enjoy Chuck vs The Package**

"Where's Sarah?" Chuck demanded. The feisty redhead smirked, "Am I not good enough?" She playfully twirled one of the pigtails before leaping over the counter. Chuck's eyes widened. "We need to go to Castle," she grinned, patting his shoulder. "A new mission? Already? Also, where's Sarah?"

In Castle, Casey stood, reloading one of his guns when Carina and Chuck entered. He didn't say anything. "So what's the new mission?" Chuck asked, "And where's Sarah?" Carina sighed and clicked a button on a remote control, resting on the table. The video screen roared into life and the image of General Diane Beckman and Director Langston Graham appeared before them.

"As you're aware, the asset revealed the presence of a rogue organisation within the CIA during the last mission: Fulcrum." Beckman briefed them. "The asset has a name," Chuck interjected, "And where's Sarah?" Graham spoke this time: "Agent Walker has been reassigned and Agent Miller will take her place as your handler." Beckman didn't wait for Chuck's response before continuing: "We believe the key to taking down Fulcrum is to intercept what they are referring to as 'The Package.' Agent Miller will brief on the details." The screen went blank. "Where's Sarah?" Chuck asked.

Chuck closed the door to his apartment and wandered over to the kitchen, searching through the cupboard for a bucket of cheese balls. "Wow Chuck," Ellie's voice called to him, "I haven't seen that look of discontent on your face for weeks." He looked up as his sister entered the room. "It's Sarah isn't it?" Ellie asked. Chuck's face went blank. "Ever since you went on a date with that Sarah girl you've been more... in tune..." Ellie explained, "You did call her right?" Chuck looked at the ground. "Chuckie!" Ellie threw her arms up in frustration. "Call her." Ellie said, leaving the kitchen. Chuck paused then resumed his search for cheese balls.

"So what did Sarah want?" Morgan questioned the next day at the Buy More. "Huh?" Chuck snapped back to reality. "You went to see her at the Wienerlicious yesterday then never returned." "Oh," Chuck nodded, "She's... out of town for a few days, that's all." Morgan nodded. "So what's the deal with you two? I know you went on a date with her like weeks ago, but I hadn't seen her since until yesterday." Chuck shrugged, "We're... kind of dating I guess," he tried to explain. "Chuck Bartowski to the manager's office!" a voice boomed across the store. Morgan sighed and stepped out of the way to let Chuck pass.

"Sir?" Chuck entered Big Mike's office. "Bartowski!" Mike bit into a king-sized donut as he spoke, "As you know, the assistant manager spot is vacant. I want you for the job!" As he finished speaking he threw the donut onto the desk and leaped to his feet dramatically, "Can you do that for me Chuck? Will you be the assistant manager Buy More needs you to be?" Chuck paused, not entirely sure how to respond to that. Then his phone beeped. "Nerd Herd emergency," Chuck grinned awkwardly and ran out of the office. Big Mike sighed, collapsing back into his chair and picking up his donut again.

"Sir!" Sarah protested as Graham gave her a new assignment. He raised an eyebrow. "Operation Bartowski needs me, you can't reassign me." He cocked his head to the side. "Orders from above. Your presence might bring more trouble than we need. What if Chuck flashes on you." Sarah's eyes narrowed: "He already has, no information that could compromise us was revealed." Graham sighed. "It's out of my hands Walker, there are people with more power than me, and they believe you would aggravate the situation. Carina Miller is close enough to know what's going on but not so heavily involved. She's ideal." Sarah scowled. "Carina isn't a team player, she will get Chuck killed." Graham turned his back, "I would have thought you'd have more confidence in your own sister," he commented as he walked away.

Chuck knocked on the door to the third floor hotel room. The door opened. "Computer emergency?" he asked then he saw what it was. "Sure," Carina smirked stepping back and gesturing him inside. He gulped then entered. "Where's... Where's your computer?" he asked. She laughed. "I don't have a computer Chuck," she grinned sitting down on her bed and patting a spot next to her. Reluctantly Chuck sat down. "I just wanted an update on your situation," she whispered. He thought he felt her hand brush against his leg. "What did Walker tell you about Bryce Larkin." He swallowed, "Not much. What should she have told me? Apart from the obvious." Carina paused. She was good at thinking fast. "That she was sleeping with him?" she shrugged, saying the first secret about Bryce that came into her head and wasn't the one she needed to know if he knew. Chuck's face fell. "Cheer up," Carina laughed, brushing her fingers against the side of his face. She undid her robe and it fell to the ground revealing her tight-fitted underwear. "There's still half an hour until John gets here... what will we do for all that time?" Chuck looked around, still swallowing the information about Sarah and Bryce: "Play I Spy?"

"There it is..." Carina muttered as two masked men unloaded 'the package,' a long mechanical cylindrical container, and carried it into the warehouse. "There are only three more inside," Carina whispered to Casey and Chuck, "We can take them out." Chuck's eyes widened and Casey growled: "Our mission was just supposed to be Recon. Find out where they're keeping the package and report back to Beckman," Casey snapped. "But we're already here..." Carina ran her finger down Casey's chest, "It would be such fun..." she whispered into his ear before suddenly shoving him away. "I'm going in regardless what you two women decide to do." She stood up, leaving her cover and Casey stood up too. "I'm not letting you go in alone," he said. Chuck remained silent. "It'll be just like Istanbul," Carina smirked, "Try to keep your pants on this time John." Casey grunted and the two of them circled round to the warehouse, sneaking inside. "What?" Chuck said from the bushes.

Casey kicked open a window and Carina slipped through, Casey close behind. "The package is just through there," Carina pointed to the door opposite. Casey nodded, advancing on the door, gun drawn. He yanked the door open and stepped out of view. There was a series of gasps followed by a round of gunfire cascading through the open door. Casey and Carina were safely on either side of the entrance. "You said there were three inside," Casey scowled. "I may have miscounted," Carina admitted, looking to see at least twenty armed men surrounding the package. "What's the plan Major?" she smiled innocently. Casey rolled his eyes that he had to come up with a plan now. "Divide and Conquer," he ordered and the two split up in opposite directions, leading the Fulcrum agents through the warehouse."

"What do I do?" Chuck asked himself, hopping from foot to foot outside as he heard gunfire. He couldn't go inside, he'd just be a liability, but he couldn't wait out here, they might die. He ran a hand through his hair then slowly advanced on the warehouse, keeping as out of sight as possible.

Carina slipped through another door into a long dark room. She darted behind a row of wooden crates and counted the Fulcrum agents that followed her in. Five. She could handle five. She opened one of the crates near the back and took out the first object she found then tossed it at the other side of the room. The noise it made as it crashed into the wall opposite caused all five of her opponents to turn their heads towards it. She leaped out of cover. Her leg wrapping around the neck of one of the agents taking him down to the ground and choking it out. Her arm sprung out, snatching the ankle of another and pulling him to the floor also. She leaped up into the air and her heel cracked against another's man head, knocking him unconscious. As she swept her leg into the fourth man her hand reached into her belt and produced a gun firing it into the chest of the last man. She smirked, standing up straight as she brought her foot down hard on the man she'd pulled down earlier. Her smiled faded as she felt cold hard metal against the back of her head. Another agent had found her and by the sound of footsteps he'd brought a friend with him. "Gun down," he ordered and Carina was forced to drop her weapon and get down onto her knees.

Casey blew the end of his gun as he looked at the seven dead and unconscious men at his feet. He disappeared back into the shadows of the room he'd fled into as another three entered. Casey's palm smacked into the back of the head of the first, taking him out. A bullet went through the second's chest. The third knocked Casey's gun from his hand but Casey loosened the Fulcrum agent's own grip, making him lose his weapon as well. The villain swung his fist at Casey but Casey caught it and flipped him over onto his back. Casey reached for his gun but the agent leaped onto John's back tackling him to the ground. The two rolled on the ground, crawling for their weapons whilst trying to pin the other one down until the dispute was settled by the click of another agent's gun. The new arrival grinned, another Fulcrum soldier by his side, a gun held to a captive Carina's forehead. Casey growled, getting to his feet with his hands in the air. A quick glance out the window next to him told him Chuck's location, a jerk of his head sent him away before turning back to his capturers. He sighed, "So much for 'we can take them' then?"

Chuck couldn't believe it. He could see that Casey and Carina were in danger but Casey was telling to run. He couldn't leave them there. But he couldn't do much else either. He closed his eyes, let out a deep breath then turned and ran, resisting the urge to scream like a little girl.

"You're telling me that Agent Miller went beyond the specifications of her mission which resulted in _both_ of your handlers being imprisoned by Fulcrum?" Beckman demanded over the video screen at Castle. Chuck nodded. "Stay put Chuck. I'll contact my superiors." She ordered. "_You_ have superiors?" Chuck was genuinely surprised, "What I mean is, can't you sanction some kind of rescue mission straight away? They need our help general!" Beckman shook her head apologetically, "We need it cleared with the proper authorities and I can't spare the manpower." Director Graham appeared on the screen as well, "I can," he stated, "Chuck's right. Miller and Casey are too important to fall in Fulcrum's hands and Shaw would want the package secured as the next stage anyway. I'll send an agent to your home Bartowski, you can take them to the warehouse then let them do their job." The screen went blank without any further explanation. "_One_ agent?" Chuck muttered.

"No Devon! Everything is NOT awesome!" Ellie screamed as she slammed the door behind her. She sighed and took a moment to catch her breath as she saw Chuck standing outside, his hand already raised to knock. "Hi Chuck," she breathed, "Sorry... we were just... discussing..." Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Anything I can help with El?" he asked. Ellie shook her head, "Just be you. The happy you, not the mopey one," Ellie smiled. Her smile widened as she heard footsteps and looked over Chuck's shoulder. "You called her!" Confusion filled Chuck's face until he turned around and saw Sarah standing by the water fountain smiling. "Hi Chuck. You must be Ellie," Sarah extended her hand but Ellie hugged her instead, "I've heard so much about you," they both said at the same time then laughed. "We should get going, Chuck made reservations, but it was great to meet you," Sarah excused them. "And you!" Ellie grinned. Chuck nodded, speechless. Sarah took his hand, kissed him on the cheek and pulled him away. Ellie watched them go, smiling to herself.

"This is it?" Sarah asked, now in full black combat gear outside the warehouse. It was getting dark which Chuck figured was probably a tactical advantage for him and Sarah. "Yeah, this is where we traced the package," Chuck smiled. "We can get in through an old sewer system that runs underneath it. Once inside, we should find Carina and Casey first. Fulcrum will have split its forces between guarding the package and their prisoners unevenly and this will be the weaker one. Then the four of us can storm the package and our firepower should be even by then.

As he and Sarah trudged through the damp sewer tunnel, Chuck felt compelled to ask: "Why didn't you tell me about you and Bryce?" Sarah paused, taken aback. Of course Carina had let something slip. "What about me and Bryce?" she asked. Chuck bit his lip nervously, "That the two of you were... you know... kissing and stuff." Sarah sighed: "I didn't think it was important," she snapped defensively. Chuck raised an eyebrow but before he could respond she stopped and tapped the ceiling, "This is it," she said.

The five agents of Fulcrum stepped back coughing as the floor shattered beneath them. Smoke filled the room. The explosion was small and relatively quiet so as not to attract the attention of the rest of the warehouse. Chuck climbed up into the room and coughed and blinked a few times only to find when the smoke cleared that all five of the bad guys were now unconscious and Sarah was already working on the lock to Casey and Carina's cell. They sat impatiently on the other side. Carina grinned as the door swung open. "Hello sister of mine," she smiled, pacing towards Sarah. Sarah didn't say anything, glaring at Carina. Casey patted Chuck on the back, "Good work team," he growled. "What's our next move Walker?" Sarah looked at Carina and both smiled deviously, "The Package," they declared in unison.

The room was filled with smoke as a grenade went off, the Fulcrum agents were taken completely off-guard as Casey, Carina and Sarah charged in, guns blazing. Chuck wandered in after them casually, whistling gently to himself. "Wow..." he muttered to Casey as they watched Sarah and Carina take down four agents in one swift team-movement, "They really are good..." his eyes glued to Sarah. "Yeah..." Casey muttered in agreement although his eyes were clearly on the feisty redhead.

"Good job team!" Chuck cheered enthusiastically as the room was secured. "So what's in the package?" Casey grabbed his hand as he reached to touch it, "That's not our mission," he growled. "Right," Sarah agreed, "And we all know what happens when we go off mission," she cast a look over at Carina. Chuck nodded to show he understood. Carina rolled her eyes. Suddenly the screen on the package lit up: 5. 4. "Oh no..." Casey muttered. "Bomb!" Carina shouted diving away from it for the little good that would do. 3. Sarah looked at the screen in disbelief. "It was a trap?" Chuck asked. "I don't..." Sarah started. 2. "Sarah?" Chuck asked fearfully. 1. Sarah grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss, on the lips. His hands instinctively went to her waist and pulled her closer to him, their eyes closed and for a second they were lost in the kiss. 0. The package opened. "Oh..." Sarah said breaking off the kiss. Carina sniggered, Casey grunted, Chuck just stared at her. Then he looked inside. "Oh," he agreed as he saw the figure inside. Casey peered over and his eyes widened: "Bryce Larkin..."

"Mr Shaw?" An assistant entered the dark room and Daniel Shaw turned back to face him. "Yes?" he demanded. "Agent Miller's team along with Agent Walker secured the Package." Shaw's eyes narrowed. "They were only supposed to do Recon so that we could liberate it, and Walker wasn't supposed to be anywhere near that operation." The assistant shrugged: "I gather things went a little downhill with Miller and Walker was brought in to rectify the situation. There's one other thing sir, the package is open..." Shaw grimaced and stood up after a long pause: "Then it's time I took direct control of this operation."


	3. Chuck vs the Nemesis

**Author's Notes:** **Thanks for sticking w****ith me this far. Thank you to my reviewers for their support and for the tips. Thank you to uplink2 for helping me out with the line breaks. I hope you enjoy Chuck vs the Nemesis**

"Bryce Larkin" John Casey commented, looking through the glass into the padded cell they had him contained in. "Could have sworn I killed him." Larkin was very much alive now though, sat on the chair, his wrists strapped down and his eyes glaring at the glass that separated them, almost as though he could see them. "Clearly that isn't the case," Sarah replied uneasily. Chuck just stared.

"So why am I here?" he asked after a while. "He asked to see you. Won't talk to anyone else," Casey explained. "You don't have to..." Sarah put her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off. "I'll talk to him. He's already ruined my life twice, it's not like he can do anything more to me."

The doorway to Bryce's cell slid open and Chuck stepped inside cautiously. "Hello Chuck," Bryce said cheerily. "What do you want to say to me Bryce," Chuck snapped, far more defensively than usual. "Did you get my email?" "Yes." "Did you get the... attachment?" "How could I miss it." Bryce nodded: "Then there's only one other thing you need to know right now." Chuck swallowed: "What's that Bryce?" Suddenly Larkin lunged forwards, somehow freed of the wrist-restraints. His hands wrapped around Chuck's throat twisting him to act as a human shield. "Trust no-one." He marched towards the door and signalled at the one-way mirror for it to be opened. Outside, Casey scowled and did as Bryce wanted.

Bryce emerged from the cell to find Sarah and Casey with their guns pointed at him. "If you miss this time John then you'll kill your asset," Bryce taunted, "Go on then, take the shot..." Chuck gulped: "Please don't" he interjected. Sarah lowered her weapon and pushed Casey's arm down as well. Bryce backed up to the elevator. "Thanks Sarah," Bryce and Chuck both said at the same time before looking at each other quizzically. The elevator door slid open and Bryce pulled Chuck inside.

"What the hell?" Chuck demanded as Bryce released his grip on him tapping his foot to the terrible elevator music as they descended. "Sorry Chuck. I need to get out of here. Hope I didn't hurt you too much." Chuck glared. "It's not like you could hurt me anymore after what you've already done." Bryce looked a little offended at that but said nothing. The elevator opened again and Bryce's arm was around Chuck's neck again.

* * *

Sarah found Chuck sat outside the CIA complex sulking, his head drooped down to the ground and his arms clutching his legs to his chest. "Bryce got away," Chuck told her. Sarah sat down next to him. "It doesn't matter Chuck, no-one can blame you for what happened in there." He looked into her eyes, "I can." She put her arm around his shoulder and hugged him gently, "No you can't. I wasn't your fault." Chuck sighed. "He left a message for you. He said something was after him." He looked for her reaction. "Fulcrum?" she asked, confused. "No, he said it was something called: The Ring."

* * *

"Am I to understand it that Bryce Larkin escaped, using the asset as a human shield and you have no idea where he is now?" Beckman demanded back at Castle. Casey nodded, flanked by Carina and Sarah, with Chuck sat the table, his head in his hands. Beckman sighed. "This is exactly why Operation Bartowski needs more control. To that end, team meet your new commanding officer: Daniel Shaw." Beckman's screen went blank as Daniel Shaw stepped out of the shadows in Castle. He bowed slightly to indicate his presence.

"Although most of you haven't met me before, you've all felt my presence. I've been running this operation since the beginning through Beckman and Graham. Now I'm assuming direct control." Shaw looked around for objections. No-one looked happy but they said nothing. "Bryce Larkin on the loose is clearly a problem but not our highest priority," Shaw started. "Why?" Chuck interrupted looking up. Shaw raised an eyebrow: "The Ring. You've already encountered Fulcrum, but that is only one of the twelve pieces making up the overall organisation. Each is headed by a director that reports up to an overall chess master we've been unable to locate. Larkin's message he left you Chuck, it proves our suspicions that the Ring are behind his defection."

Sarah stood up with anger ebbing through her. "That can't be the whole story. Bryce wouldn't just betray his country like that." the emphasis was thrown onto the first sentence. "That's how the Ring operates. They turn our best against us," Shaw silenced her with a glare, "I've been heading up Leviathan for over a year now and worked for it for far longer so I should know." Chuck raised his hand like a schoolboy: "What's Leviathan?" Shaw sighed: "Leviathan is our government's counter organisation to the Ring. Anything that even slightly relates to the terrorists falls under my jurisdiction." The room was silent. "For now we continue Operation Bartowski as if everything is normal," Shaw ordered, "You're free to go. Sarah, wait for a moment." Chuck's ears picked up at the way he said her name, they knew each other.

Once the room had cleared, Shaw turned to Sarah. "I've been reviewing the mission files. The cover you already have set up as his girlfriend will suffice, with Carina operating out of the 'Wienerlicious' and Casey as his co-worker while he sort out exactly how to handle the asset and who the right people for the job are." Sarah glared. "You tried to have me transferred," she snapped. "I thought it was the right decision. I've been wrong before," he answered without raising his voice. "I just need to know you're not planning to jeopardise what we've been working for. Chuck can't be allowed to find out the truth about Bryce Larkin." Sarah nodded, "I won't." she declared icily and marched out of Castle. Shaw sighed and slumped down into a seat by the monitor.

* * *

"Chuck!" Big Mike's voice boomed across the store to the ears of the Nerd Herd. Chuck spun around to face his boss. "Have you thought anymore about my offer? If you say no then I'll have to give it to Harry Tang, and we all know how he feels about you Nerd-Herders..." Chuck sighed. "Sorry Mike," he said, "I just need a little longer to decide. I'll let you know first thing tomorrow." Big Mike paused, staring into Chuck's soul with the hunger of a giant. "Fine," he decided, "I need another lunch." With that Big Mike left. "Man," Lester Patel's hand appeared on his shoulder, "You have to take that job." On his other side appeared Lester's partner Jeff Barnes: "Or else we're all doomed." Chuck pushed Lester's hand off him and stepped away. "Okay guys..." he said with an awkward smile. "I hate to agree with the freak show but they have a point..." Anna Wu announced appearing behind Chuck. "Well then I'd better take the rest of the day off to... think about it... then." He turned away, his eyes wide, and fled out of the Buy More. "He is the chosen one," Jeff whispered. "The one to save us all," Lester agreed. "You guys are idiots," Anna snapped prancing away.

* * *

Chuck sat by the water fountain outside his and his sister's apartment. He saw some-one arrive and sit down next to him out of the corner of his eye. "Hi Sarah," he greeted her with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "I just wanted to tell you that my cover as your girlfriend is official," she smiled. "Fantastic," Chuck said blandly. There was a long pause. "About Bryce..." Sarah started. "Yeah I know, it wasn't my fault," Chuck interrupted her. "I meant the other thing..." Sarah replied awkwardly. Chuck looked up. "We were partners and we became... more than partners. But it ended. Long before this whole thing started I realised he wasn't the kind of man I wanted," she tried to explain, "The thing about Bryce was... he just wasn't... a person. It was always the mission first. Our relationship was short and he was transferred to Leviathan not long afterwards." They sat in silence. "My sister's got this Thanksgiving dinner tradition thing tonight. You should come. I mean, you know, for the cover and all that," Chuck said excitedly, trying to act cool, but clearly much more upbeat than he had been earlier. Sarah smiled, patting him on the shoulder: "I'd love to," she said with a warm glow.

* * *

They all sat around a table in the dining room: Ellie Bartowski, her boyfriend: Devon 'Captain Awesome' Woodcomb, Chuck, Sarah, Morgan and their new neighbour: John Casey. "It's really great that you could join us John, you as well: Sarah," Ellie grinned. "What about me?" Morgan squealed. Ellie looked at him, "... Sure, you too Morgan." "So Sarah," Devon looked to her, "have you managed to find somewhere to work here yet?" he asked between mouthfuls of the dinner Ellie had cooked them. "I'm uh, I'm still looking," Sarah smiled, "Chuck's helping me actually," she added, rubbing her head against Chuck's shoulder. Ellie smiled, watching them. "Oh yeah?" she asked, "Any ideas?" Sarah looked to Chuck. "Sure," he said after a pause, "Only today I picked up a leaflet for..." He looked to Sarah for ideas and she shrugged, "...Horse-Riding?" he finished. "Wow, you ride horses Sarah?" Ellie asked with a smile. "Yes," Sarah lied, "Ever since I was a little girl." Devon patted Chuck on the back and said: "Go get the leaflet for her then!" Chuck looked around then stood up, "Right. I'll go do that," he said and scurried off up the stairs. "Speaking of jobs..." Morgan started.

Chuck pushed open the door to his room and jumped as he saw the man inside. "Sorry to startle you," Bryce apologised. "Are you going to use me as a human shield again?" Chuck demanded. Bryce shook his head and Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. "I need your help Chuck," Bryce declared, "The Ring thinks I have the intersect in my head, that's why they're after me." Chuck nodded, following his words. "I need to..." He was interrupted by the door opening behind them. "Chuck, you were taking a while so I came up to help, you probably don't need a leaflet. You can just say you lost..." Sarah went silent as she saw Bryce. "Go downstairs Chuck. I'll deal with this," she ordered. Bryce looked cautious at first but then signalled that Chuck should probably do as she said. Chuck retreated out the door. "Sarah Walker..." Bryce grinned. "What do you need then?" Sarah demanded. He stepped towards her. "I need to contact Daniel Shaw..." he told her. He leaned towards her. She tried to stop him but he ignored her, "Come on Sarah, for old time's sake..." "We both know that..." She started but then his lips met hers, kissing her passionately, his hands snaking around her waist. Chuck's eyes widened, peeping through the door. He fled down the stairs.

"Where's Sarah?" Ellie asked as Chuck came down the stairs. "The loo, we couldn't find the leaflet," he said solemnly, taking his seat. "We were just about to say what we were thankful for this year," Devon explained. "I'll start. I'm thankful that I'm dating such a fantastic cook," he smiled at Ellie. "I'm thankful for friends and family," she said. "I'm thankful for the brave men and women keeping this nation safe," Casey said. "I'm thankful that our Chuck is moving up in the world," Morgan grinned patting him on the back. Ellie watched for his reaction but Chuck didn't seem at all focused on what was going on around him. "I'm thankful that Bryce Larkin isn't upstairs in my bedroom making out with my girlfriend," he replied without a hint of expression in his voice. "Excuse me," Casey said standing up and heading upstairs. "That's pretty dark..." Devon commented.

Sarah had pushed Bryce away as soon as he had kissed her. She was surprised however when Casey burst in. "Bryce Larkin, you're under arrest!" he declared as intimidating as he could without alerting those downstairs. Before either Casey or Sarah could move Bryce was out of the window leaving the room as if he'd never been there. Sarah glared at Casey until she noticed a flash drive by the window that definitely hadn't been there before. "We need to look at this back at Castle," she said picking it up.

* * *

With the house now emptied and Ellie and Devon asleep in their rooms, Chuck sat on the sofa staring at the television, which was turned off, munching on cheese balls from a bucket. "Hey Chuck," Ellie's calm voice said as she appeared beside him in her dressing gown, "I think I know what's going on..." she said. "You do?" Chuck looked up startled. "Big Mike offered you the job of Assistant Manager and you're not sure whether to take it." Chuck looked at her for a moment before responding: "...yeah," he decided was the appropriate response. "I know you don't want to be in the Buy More your whole life Chuckie," she said with a smile, "But don't think of it as a commitment, think of it as a stepping stone. It's going to look good when you apply for another job if you've worked loyally for the store for years but it's going to look even better if you've worked loyally for the store for a few years then managed it for a while." Chuck smiled: "Thanks sis, I needed that," he hugged her, "Go get some sleep, I just arranged to meet with Morgan to test out the new Halo game at the Buy More." Ellie's eyes narrowed: "Don't stay out too long..." she said yawning as she headed back to her room.

* * *

"So what did the stick say?" Casey demanded, sat in Castle with Sarah. "It gave a meet time and place as well as details on his miraculous revival," Daniel Shaw told them, "Thomas Delgado, the agent responsible for disposing of Larkin's body, is Fulcrum. They kept him alive and now they believe he has the Intersect in his head. That's why they're hunting him. They think he's Chuck." "I heard my name!" Chuck announced stepping inside Castle. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Sarah asked. "Not until the whole Bryce business is over," he told her. Shaw shrugged: "Then let's get to work. The meet is in one hour. We need to get him back here safely."

* * *

Shaw met Bryce at the park he'd told him to. Sarah and Casey watched the area for possible Fulcrum interruptions. Carina was assigned to keep an eye on Larkin himself as Bryce didn't know she was involved in the operation yet. Chuck was told to wait in the van.

Everything was going so well to start with. Shaw secured Bryce and was bringing him back to the van when Sarah and Casey met Fulcrum. Shaw and Carina rushed to help them out. Chuck had to wait in the van. With Bryce. Eventually Chuck couldn't hold it in anymore and interrupted the silence between them. "Why'd you do it Bryce?" He snapped. Bryce looked at him confused. "Why'd you frame me for cheating and get me kicked out of Stanford?" Bryce didn't respond, as if searching for an answer. "You wouldn't understand..." he settled on, but it was clearly just an excuse rather than any sort of justification. Chuck glared. "It was for your own good..." Bryce added. Chuck opened his mouth to respond to that but then the door of the van slammed open. "Tommy..." Bryce stated. "Hello agent Larkin," Tommy Delgado grinned, holding a gun to Carina's head who he had trapped in his grip, "Did you think you could get away from me?" Bryce stepped forwards. "I was kind of hoping..." Suddenly his foot swung up, kicking Tommy in the stomach causing him to stumble back. Carina tumbled out of his grip. Chuck tried to find a hiding place but he soon realised there weren't any because the van was meant to be the hiding place. Carina punched at Tommy but he caught her fist and twisted her arm out of the way. He slammed her head into the side of the van and she collapsed into a heap.

Bryce kept on attacking Tommy but he matched him move for move. Finally Bryce managed to get a hit in, striking Tommy across the face. Tommy Delgado growled and leaped at Bryce, tackling him to the ground. "I am leaving here with the Intersect Larkin," he declared, "Regardless of whether you're dead or alive."

Sarah kicked Tommy off Bryce. "Thank you Sarah," Bryce grinned, pulling himself to his feet. "Shaw and Casey are dealing with his men. I realised it was a distraction to get to you," she said. "So you do care," Bryce commented as they turned to face Tommy. Sarah ignored his comment. The two of them leaped at the Fulcrum agent, their fight more like a carefully choreographed dance. "They really were the best..." Chuck muttered. Then the unthinkable happened.

Tommy's gun fired and the bullet hit its target. Sarah screamed out as she fell to the ground clutching her thigh where the bullet had entered. "Sarah!" Chuck cried out, rushing forwards. Bryce was distracted by Sarah's scream and the butt of Tommy's gun came down on the side of his head knocking him down to the ground. Chuck's leg instinctively kicked out, sweeping Tommy onto the ground. Without thinking, Chuck lunged forwards, grabbing the Fulcrum agent by the throat, throttling him. Tommy pushed him off, swinging a punch towards him but somehow Chuck caught the punch, pulling Tommy towards him then finishing him off with a knee to the stomach then bringing his hands clasped together down onto the back of Tommy's head knocking him out.

Chuck took a moment to catch his breath, staring at the Fulcrum agent in disbelief. "Looks like you can fight when you want to..." Bryce commented with a smirk, "When did you learn all that?" Sarah was staring at him in disbelief too. "I have no idea..." Chuck realised out loud.

* * *

Back at the Buy More the next morning, Chuck marched in with his head held high. He knocked on the door to the manager's office and stepped inside. "Michael," he said, "I'll take the job."

Sarah stood by the Buy More door with Carina. She wore loose trousers rather than skirt to hide the bandage around her leg where the bullet wound was. "Looks like you get your job back," Carina smirked to her Sarah. "They're sending you away again?" Sarah asked. "Yeah, they're giving me the assignment they were going to give you. Rome. Very nice, surprised you didn't take it while you had the chance. It's so boring here." Sarah smiled, "It has its moments," she told her younger sister. "I do love taking what belongs to you," Carina grinned, "I almost got your boyfriend in there," she pointed to the manager's office, "but he somehow persuaded me to play Word Dissociation instead..." Sarah laughed: "That's my Chuck."

"So what's happening about our rogue agent then?" Carina asked. "Bryce? Shaw's having him transferred to a secure location as we speak." Sarah explained. They paused in silence for a moment

"I know you're trying to hide it, but you really care about him don't you," Carina said to Sarah as she saw Chuck exit the manager's office. Sarah took a deep intake of breath and bit her bottom lip, then nodded. "If I were you, I wouldn't make him wait too long, who knows what might happen." Carina told her. They hugged goodbye and Carina turned to go.

"You took the job?" Morgan demanded to know as Chuck emerged from Big Mike's office. Chuck grinned: "I'm your new assistant manager." The two friends high-fived before Chuck caught a glimpse of Sarah and hurried over to her. Morgan's eyes however were drawn to the red-head who was walking away.

"Chuck," Sarah greeted him, "I just wanted to say... what you did last night... it was..." "Shockingly unexpected by all?" Chuck tried to help her find the words. She nodded. Chuck watched as Morgan approached Carina behind them and the two started talking. his eyebrows furrowed with worry. "It was also brilliant Chuck," Sarah brought him back to their conversation, "I knew you were capable of great things and I'm really proud of you," she hugged him tightly. "Just don't let it go to your head," she added, "Don't lose who you are..."

Carina tapped them on the shoulder, "I'm off," she said. "Really?" Chuck asked. Before he could say anything else he saw Morgan dancing in the home theatre room. "You didn't..." he realised. She nodded. "He's cute. In a geeky kind of way..." Carina smirked, "I gave him my number for when I'm next in town." Sarah raised an eyebrow, "There's going to be a next time?" Carina grinned. "There's always a next time."

"I'd better go calm him down," Chuck muttered leaving the two of them to go find his best friend. "Well then I guess it's a happy ending," Sarah grinned. "Sure," Carina said, her smile fading, "Except for one thing. Casey only identified the man as Bryce Larkin because the first time he met him was when he stole the intersect and Casey shot him. Chuck believes what you tell him but while that man acted like him, even had his moves, you and Shaw both know that wasn't Bryce Larkin..."

* * *

The Fulcrum director sat in his leather swivel chair that he'd just purchased for his office a few days ago, admiring the view out the window. "Sir?" a voice said from behind him. "What is it Mark?" the director demanded. "Your boss left a message." The Fulcrum Director spun around to face him, anxiety on his face. "What did the Cardinal want?" Mark paused: "He said that hunting down Larkin wasn't part of the plan and you jeopardised everything." The Fulcrum Director stood up in outrage: "What plan?" there was a genuine lack of understanding in his voice. "The one you're no longer part of sir," Mark said, a gun now in his hand pointed at the director. He fired. The shot echoed throughout the office as the former director of Fulcrum fell to the ground, blood seeping out of the hole in his forehead. Mark pressed a button on the telephone by on the desk, activating the intercom system. "Attention Fulcrum, this is your new director, I need a clean-up team in my office ASAP. Over."


	4. Chuck vs the Truth

**Author's Notes:**** This is where things really start to change from canon. I won't spoil it but nothing will be the same again after this one.**

Chuck wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why does everyone leave?" Ellie asked. Chuck hugged her tighter: "I'll never leave you," he tried to comfort her. She'd just broken up with her serious boyfriend Devon Woodcomb, or Captain Awesome as Chuck had known him as. "He couldn't explain!" she sobbed and Chuck nodded. He'd been so secretive lately, and out of the house with little to no explanation, Ellie had accused of cheating on her and he hadn't been able to deny it. They'd broken up and now Chuck was left to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Chuck sat at the Buymore desk tapping his fingers absentmindedly, the assistant manager vest shoved on in a hurry that morning. "I heard about Ellie and Awesome, that's rough man..." Morgan said, sat with his chin resting in his palms and his elbows on the desk next to Chuck. Chuck nodded silently, staring into the distance. Chuck's eyes focused in on a small boy in one of the aisles picking a small object up from by the video games. Chuck's eyes twitched as he flashed. "Dammit Casey..." he muttered.

Chuck rushed over to the aisle leaving Morgan to fend for himself at the help desk. "Sorry, I need that," Chuck declared to the young lad who was looking at the small metal device intrigued. He held out his hand and Chuck looked at him confused for a moment before realising what he wanted. He dug into his pocket and produced a handful of coins and dumped into the boy's waiting hand. The hand didn't move. Chuck sighed and found a note to go with the coins. The boy smiled and handing Chuck the object, skipping off with a grin without giving whatever it was a second thought.

Chuck stared at it in disbelief. A listening bug. He glared at John Casey on the other side of the store who caught his glare and returned one much more intimidating that made Chuck want to duck down and hide in the aisle. "What?" Casey demanded marching over abandoning his sales pitch. "A child found this!" Chuck answered, "I would have thought you'd have a better hiding place frankly." He tossed the bug to Casey who caught it and looked at it closely. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself as a figure appeared behind Chuck. Chuck's eyes widened in fear and turned slowly around to see who had found him.

"Chuck," Devon greeted him. He was unshaven and just generally looked less... awesome. "Hi Devon," Chuck forced out through gritted teeth. "Listen buddy," Devon started, "I need your help. I messed up bad." Chuck swallowed, "I noticed," he replied trying to be as a civil as he could, "You cheated on Ellie and now she wants nothing more to do with you." Chuck started to turn away but Devon caught his arm. "I didn't cheat on her!" he protested. "Then where have you been going?" Chuck demanded. Devon swallowed this time.

"I was getting this..." he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small red box. It opened up to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring that Chuck had ever seen. "I couldn't tell her I was planning a proposal," he explained, "You know I'm a terrible liar. I made up some story about a fishing trip but she saw straight through it and came to the conclusion I was cheating on her." Chuck nodded, understanding Devon's predicament. "I need you to hold onto the ring for me," he said thrusting it into Chuck's hands, "Just for a few days while I straighten things out with your sister. I'll take her out to dinner in a couple of days and propose to her then. Can you do that for me Chuck? Can you be awesome?" Chuck gulped then nodded. "Thanks bro," Devon pulled Chuck into a tight hug then grinned, "Soon to be bro-in-law."

With that, Captain Awesome removed himself from the Buy More as quick as he could, noticing several looks from Anna that he was keen to escape from. "What an intense life you live," Casey growled as Chuck turned to face him again. "Ha. Ha." Chuck pretended to laugh before snapping back to his serious face, "So where are you going to put the bug this time?" Casey raised an eyebrow: "I'm not." Chuck looked at him completely lost. Casey patted him on the shoulder as he pushed past him: "This isn't one of ours."

* * *

"Shaw!" Casey growled, entering Castle, "We have a problem!" He threw the bug into Shaw's hand. Shaw nodded as if it was confirming a long standing fear."This is Fulcrum," he said. "That's not good news," Chuck said, coming into Castle behind Casey. "No it's not," Shaw agreed, "They may now know Chuck is the Intersect, or worse. We need to find the agent behind this and the receiver before they can report back to Fulcrum. I'll call Sarah and we'll run a sweep of the Buy More store. Chuck, it would be best if you took the rest of the day off." Casey grunted and headed back out of Castle while Shaw flicked open his phone and stepped to one side to make the call. "What information could be worse than I'm the Intersect?" Chuck muttered.

* * *

"Chuck? Is that you?" Ellie's voice called from the kitchen as Chuck stepped inside. "yeah," he called back. She stepped into the living room to see him, there was a look of lost confusion on her face. "You'll never guess what happened," she said. Chuck waited for her to go on. "Devon called," she explained, "he wants to meet for dinner tomorrow night. Says he can explain everything. What do you think Chuck? Should I say yes?" Chuck paused, inhaling then nodded. "Everyone deserves a chance," he said.

* * *

Sarah watched as Shaw walked down aisle after aisle in the store, finding bugs everywhere as she went through a similar process on the other side of the store. They had to be subtle, not to alert the Fulcrum agent they were on to them, and not to disturb the employees and customers also filling the store. Casey emerged from the manager's office and waved to the two of them. He'd found the receiver. "It was in Big Mike's fish," he told her as they reached him. "What have they got?" Shaw asked. "Everything," Casey replied, "They've got everything."

"I only understood about half... okay maybe a quarter... of what you guys are talking about but it sounded serious," Morgan said from behind them. Casey turned to face him in disbelief. "Scram," he snapped. Morgan shook his head. "If something's going down Buy More style, then I need to know..."

* * *

There was a knock at the door to the Bartowski apartment. Chuck opened the door to find two bald men in sunglasses and black suits flanking a shorter man in an equally black suit with short brown hair and a smug smirk on his face. "Chuck Bartowski?" he asked. Chuck nodded. "Greetings from Fulcrum."

* * *

Sarah arrived at the apartment and Ellie opened the door. "Hi Ellie," Sarah smiled, "Is Chuck home?" Ellie shook her head. "He left a few minutes ago with the Buy More managing director. Mr Ring." Sarah's eyes widened as she realised the truth. "Thanks," she said quickly to Ellie then dashed away, pulling out her phone and dialling Castle. Ellie shrugged and closed the door.

* * *

Chuck blinked as the blindfold was removed and he found himself in a dark room with the only light coming from the lamp beside him. He was tied to the chair he was sat on. "Hello Chuck," the man from the apartment smirked. Mr Ring as he had called himself, although Chuck knew that was just a private joke. Fulcrum was just a part of the Ring after all. Shaw had said so. "I'm the director of Fulcrum," 'Mr Ring' introduced himself. "I'm here to tell you the truth."

* * *

"This isn't right," Sarah declared. Shaw looked at her sceptically. "These recordings," she gestured to the receiver from Big Mike's fish, "They're not all from the Buy More. There are bugs at Chuck's apartment too. How did Fulcrum get an agent into the apartment?" Daniel Shaw shrugged, "We'll find out once we find their agent." Casey cleared his throat, "They're jamming the tracker you implanted into Chuck." Shaw cursed under his breath. "You implanted a tracker into Chuck?" Sarah demanded. Shaw nodded. "They can't have been able to find it so quickly, and they've been blocking it since they took him. They must have given him something to counterpoint our tracker." Casey grunted with realisation as he heard what Shaw was saying. "I know who their agent was..."

* * *

The Director stepped back from his captive. "How did you find me?" Chuck demanded. "Sorry bro," a voice said from the shadows. Devon Woodcomb, agent of Fulcrum stepped forwards. "That ring in your pocket I gave you, is our tracker, keeps a record of where you are and blocks whatever Leviathan has fitted you out with." Chuck didn't respond, he was too busy staring in disbelief at the man who was nearly his brother in law. The Director pressed a button on a remote he had removed just taken out of his pocket and behind him a series of video screens roared into life, showing simply static at first. The screens snapped to a video.

It showed a man sat on a park bench, wearing a suit. Knowing the world he knew now, Chuck figured the man was probably a spy of some kind. He stood up and started to walk away. A similarly dressed figure appeared behind him, obscured from view. The sound of a bullet echoed throughout the room as the man in the park fell down dead to the ground and the figure behind him, holding a smoking gun, was revealed: Chuck Bartowski.

The video played over and over behind Chuck's Fulcrum tormentors. The Director leaned towards him. "Recognise anyone?" Chuck swallowed hard. "What is this?" he asked, nerves filling his voice. "It's you Chuck. Although Chuck isn't your real name. You really don't remember any of this do you?" The Director realised. "Do you remember your name Chuck?" Chuck couldn't answer. He was being told his whole life was a lie and he just couldn't register it. "Bryce Larkin..." The Director laughed.

The door the room burst open and four armed agents in black combat gear with full face helmets obscuring their identities charged in. "Chuck!" Sarah's familiar voice called from one of the helmets. She pulled off her helmet revealing her perfect blonde hair and beautiful face. She saw the video playing. "Whatever they've told you..." she started. "Is the truth," The Director cut her off, "Chuck Bartowski is Bryce Larkin. Tell him I'm wrong Miss... Walker is it? Lie to him again. You can only cover it up for so long..."

Shaw's helmet fell to the ground with a thud as he watched the video. The third figure also threw aside his helmet to show the familiar face of John Casey. "Sarah..?" Chuck asked. But she couldn't answer. She couldn't lie to him anymore. "He's not lying Chuck," Shaw answered for her. "You are Bryce Larkin." The Director smiled at Shaw's acceptance, "Well would you look at that," he smirked, "I win."

"You think is a victory?" Sarah demanded as Casey cut Chuck free while Shaw and the fourth agent kept their guns on Devon and the Director. "He's expendable," The Director pointed at Devon. "Bro!" Devon declared in outrage, "Not cool!" The fourth agent knocked him on the back of the head with the butt of his gun and Devon collapsed to the floor unconscious. "What about you?" Shaw asked. "I was never really here, Daniel." The Director smirked and faded away. The hologram was gone.

"That's me..." Chuck said looking at the screen, rubbing his wrists where the ropes had held him, still in shock. "I'm Bryce Larkin? That doesn't make any sense! I met Bryce Larkin, he got me kicked out of Stanford! I'm Chuck Bartowski, I have a family and a job. This is a trick. This is all one big trick!" Chuck spouted out without stopping for breath. "I'm sorry Chuck..." Sarah said. "Don't talk to me!" Chuck snapped, trying to stop himself from crying, and collapsing back down into the chair. "If you won't listen to them," the fourth agent said, "Then listen to me. I'm your best friend," Morgan Grimes pulled off his helmet.

* * *

"You knew. You kept this from him and you kept it from me?" Casey demanded back at Castle to Shaw. Daniel Shaw nodded. There was no point denying it. "Bryce Larkin was Leviathan's top agent. But he was part of a mission my predecessor sanctioned. A mission, which led to him having his memory wiped and sent into a cover so deep even he didn't realise it was a cover. Perhaps I should have told you John, but I stand my decision to have it withheld from the asset." Casey growled: "He has a name." "Yeah," Shaw agreed, "But which one?"

* * *

Chuck came back into his apartment to find Ellie slumped on the sofa in her pyjamas. "Devon texted," she said as he came in. "He cancelled dinner for tomorrow, explained that he had cheated on me with a girl named Patricia." She said bluntly. Chuck nodded, although he knew the message was sent by the CIA after they took Devon into custody to protect Chuck's cover. "I'm so sorry Ellie," he said, "I know you cared about him. I guess people just aren't always what they seem." The irony of his words didn't escape him.

"You were down when you came in before I told you about Devon," Ellie noted, "What's wrong Chuckie?" Chuck sighed. "I just had a difficult day, that's all," Chuck said. Ellie nodded, "Is something up with you and Sarah?" she suggested. Chuck nodded. There was a knock at the door and Ellie started to stand up to get it but Chuck stopped her. He opened the door and found Sarah. "Can we talk outside for a moment?" she asked. Chuck paused then nodded, closing the door behind him.

"Finding out what you found out today," Sarah said, sitting Chuck down by the fountain, "You weren't supposed to do that. You were supposed to be Chuck Bartowski for the rest of your life and be happy. It must have been difficult..." Chuck put up his hand to stop her. "Difficult? You think it was difficult?" he said in disbelief, "it was more than just difficult! I just found out my entire life is a lie! My sister's boyfriend is evil and then it turns out she's not actually my sister. My best friend is a CIA agent who's been keeping an eye on me since I became Chuck. And then there's you. I trusted you and you've been lying to me the whole time. I guess I should have known that. You are a spy after all. I just thought you were different." Sarah looked hurt.

"It wasn't easy for me Chuck! As Bryce you were my partner, then as Chuck you were the nicest guy I've ever met, an all-round good guy. If I could have made things right, then I would have. " She protested. "I'm not Bryce Larkin," he told her. "I had Shaw give me what files there were that I had clearance for on Bryce Larkin and I know enough about him to know he's not me. I'm Chuck Bartowski and I refuse to believe anything else!" He looked at Sarah for any sign that she was insincere about the sentiments she'd expressed earlier but he couldn't find any, she seemed genuinely sorry. "You kissed me..." he said at last, "When we found the other Bryce. The one that you and Shaw both knew wasn't Bryce Larkin. I didn't bring it up then because I thought everything would happen naturally. But I have to know now. Were you kissing me or Bryce?" Sarah swallowed but didn't say anything. "That's what I thought..." he said standing up and heading back to his apartment. "I don't want to see you again," he called to her, hurt filling his voice.

Chuck slammed the door behind him as he entered his apartment. He grimaced when he remembered Ellie was still there on the sofa and wished he'd shut it more carefully. "Chuck," she said standing up and walking over to him. "I don't know what happened between you and Sarah," she said and Chuck went to say something but she put a finger to his lips to silence him, "That's between you two. But as an expert now on break-ups, I need to give you some advice. I'm not sure whether I loved Devon. Either I loved him and he betrayed me or I never loved him so it was a betrayal of me to try and hold on to him. `You have to decide now Chuck. Do you love Sarah? Because if you don't then don't try and fix things, let her move on. But if you do, then you need to make things right. You hold on and you never let go. You understand me Chuck Bartowski? Don't let Sarah become your Devon."

* * *

The next morning, Chuck left the apartment and found Morgan sat at the fountain like he normally would for his lift to the store. "Chuck.." he said, trying to avoid the awkwardness. "Morgan," Chuck replied. "I can't do this," Chuck said after a long silence. "I can't just pretend everything is the same between us. I need to know what was real between us." Morgan sighed. He'd seen that coming. "Alright Chuck. Back when you were Bryce Larkin, I was your first partner. Then I got transferred to Leviathan some way down the road and you were teamed up with Sarah. Then you got brought into Leviathan. Then Sarah got moved into Leviathan after that and we were all one big happy family. Then... this happened. You became Chuck. So I left the CIA and had myself implanted into your new memories because you need someone to watch over you, and I couldn't leave my best friend. I had a tracking device on you that Fulcrum didn't know about which is why we were able to find you. So in a way, all of it was real: I'm your best friend Chuck, I always have been and nothing will ever change that." Morgan waited for Chuck to answer. Chuck stepped towards him and Morgan couldn't tell what was going through his head. Then Chuck hugged him.

"I.. um... I'll give you two some alone time," Morgan said breaking off the hug as he saw Sarah arrive. He scurried away to the Nerd-Herd mobile leaving the two of them alone. "Sarah, I'm sorry," Chuck said, "I didn't mean what I said last night." Sarah stopped him: "You." Chuck looked at her confused. "I was kissing you, Chuck Bartowski," Sarah confirmed. Chuck looked at her, his mouth hanging open slightly. "I love you Chuck," she said stepping towards. He kissed her. His hands cupped her face as their lips locked together. Her arms wrapped around him tightly and he reciprocated the action. Their eyes closed into the kiss, lost in each other's embrace until they were interrupted by a grunt. They quickly broke apart. "You're going to be late to work if you don't hurry up," Casey said closing the door to his own apartment behind him. Sarah brushed her hair back behind her ear, catching her breath.

Casey raised an eyebrow, "You're not in uniform Walker," he commented. Chuck looked at her confused. She smiled. "With you becoming assistant manager there was a space open on the nerd herd, Shaw thought it would be good for my cover." she gestured to the bag in her hand that had escaped Chuck's notice, "the outfit's in there," she said. "Well then miss Walker," Chuck grinned, "let me be the first to welcome you to the Buy More, I can give you the full tour when we get there..." She smiled taking his hand as they walked to the awaiting car complete with Morgan Grimes. "Oh god..." Casey muttered in disgust.

* * *

The Director sat in the chair he'd bought to replace the one his predecessor had bought not long before his demise. An assistant came into the office and the Director, having been on the other end of this exchange before, thought he knew what was coming. "You have a message from the Cardinal," the assistant said. The Director looked nervous, "I didn't mean to let Larkin escape, it wasn't my fault it was Woodcomb's." The assistant ignored the Director: "he said: good work. You played your part perfectly. He'll contact you with further instructions later. Phase two is about to begin."

* * *

Daniel Shaw sat alone in Castle, rubbing his finger where was a faint line of paler skin. An engagement ring had once sat there. His eyes were glued to the screen where the video played on loop. Shaw said nothing as he watched the assassination of his fiancé...

**Author's Notes:**** All the pieces are in play now. Still lots of unanswered questions I know: Fake-Bryce for example. There is more to come. Obviously things are very different from the canon now here: Chuck is Bryce, Morgan is a spy, Shaw is gay, Chuck killed his lover, Devon was evil, and Charah is together now. The Director in this is Mark from the end of last chapter and is meant to be Mark Sheppard's character The Director from Season 3, but just Director of Fulcrum rather than the whole Ring. The director of the Ring is the Cardinal... Well I guess this is the end of Season 1, to see how everything fits into play next season. I've got some really fun stuff planned. See you in Chapter 5 -CablesAndCrack-**


	5. Chuck vs Intimidation

**Author's Notes: ****After a long wait Season 2 begins! Plenty of twists and surprises to come as usual. I would appreciate any reviews as always. **

The masked intruder flipped through the series of lasers with expert precision. As she reached the end of the corridor she spun around on her heels to look back at where she had come, took a deep breath, then turned back and continued around the corner. Her prey was so close now: the shining blue diamond stood just beyond a sheet of glass. She fumbled in her pockets until she came up with a cutting tool, a mini hand held laser. It cut through the glass like a knife through a plastic bag, but with more skill. She caught the circle of dismembered glass and pulled it away then reached inside removing the diamond.

She took a moment, her eyes glazing over behind the balaclava as she imagined what a life would be like with riches like this, but only a moment. Then she pulled the balaclava from her face and tossed her flame red hair over her shoulder, a barely disguised grin forming on her face.

Carina Miller pocketed the diamond in a split-second and turned to leave. "I'm gonna need that back..."the director of Fulcrum announced having appeared behind her in complete silence. It was as if he had been lowered in with a rope, or simply appeared out of thin air. The massive hulking assistant to his magician's act stood still as a rock on the short man's left.

"I know who you are," Carina spat at the Director's feet, "And I'm not afraid." The Director licked his lips absentmindedly as his eyes processed the information to his mind, a cold steel-like glare set in. "Maybe not of me, but Mr Colt here? I think you would be wise to fear him. He's getting good at being intimidating." Colt, the man on his left nodded: "I've been practising..." he noted. Carina looked around, desperate for an exit, but none presented itself. The Director outstretched his hand: "The Diamond." Carina sighed; she might be able to take Colt but no doubt the Director had more men filling the facility now that her intrusion had been detected. She dropped the diamond into his waiting palm and put both arms in the air. The Director's slimy smile returned: "Thank you darling."

* * *

Chuck's eyes clicked open. It took him a second to register the warm cotton of the bed against him and the pale slender arm draped around his shoulder. He could feel Sarah pressed up against him, her chest rising and falling with each deep sleep-filled breath. His toes were hooked over hers protectively and her warm body pushed up as close to him as possible. He smiled, simply lying there, listening to the faint sound of Sarah snoring.

She stirred not long after he had and when her eyes fluttered open they were met with his smiling face. "Morning sunshine," he chimed. She sat up bolt right immediately. The blonde super spy was still getting used to the concept of waking up in a bed that wasn't hers. Chuck sat upright as well and hugged her. Sarah smiled, easing into the embrace, memories of the night before flying back to her.

"Can't we just stay and snuggle?" Chuck asked as Sarah untangled herself from him and slid herself out of the bed. "Sorry Chuck," she smiled, "You know I don't like to lie in." Chuck nodded. "Don't I just," he muttered, "And worse: it's starting to rub off on me." Sarah chuckled, kissed him on the forehead and reached for the door. Chuck watched her perfect form disappear out of the bedroom then sighed and slumped back down in his bed.

Chuck came down to the kitchen to find Sarah sat at the table drinking from a carton of milk. She looked divine in her baggy grey shirt and tiny shorts. "Took your time," she commented with a cheeky smirk. He sat down by her, and kissed her properly on the lips. Ellie was out, working at the hospital, but it was a Monday, so the Buy More was closed. It was the one day of the week Chuck could escape from the madness of Buy More assistant managership.

Sarah parted Chuck's lips and her tongue darted inside, dancing around his throat. Chuck's hands went for her hips and pulled her up onto him, her flawless bare legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and she worked his mouth with her own. His hands roamed over her back and under the shirt. She broke off the kiss, moaning out as he kissed down her neck and over her collarbone.

Chuck was just about ready to carry her back up to his room to pick up where they left off last night when both of their phones beeped from various places in the kitchen. Just because it was Monday didn't mean he was excused from the madness of his other job. Chuck sighed but Sarah smiled and patted his shoulder. "I'd better go shower before we go to Castle. You're welcome to join me..."

* * *

"Why is he here?" Casey demanded to know the reason behind Morgan Grimes' presence in Castle. "I'm a spy too!" Morgan declared. Shaw shrugged. "Maybe you were once but when was the last time you actually held a gun?" Morgan paused, counting on his fingers: "Well I was a handler rather than a field operative in Leviathan so that would make it 8 years ago. Unless you count water pistols, in which case 8 days ago." Casey growled. Morgan shrugged. Shaw cleared his throat: "Can we get on with the briefing now?" Casey and Morgan nodded. Sarah and Chuck smiled on the other side of the table.

"I'm sure you all remember Agent Miller," Shaw started and an image of Sarah's little sister appeared on the screen behind him. Sarah's eyes narrowed. "She was sent to retrieve this," The image behind Shaw changed to the diamond. "We don't know why Fulcrum needed it so bad but they had it, and we figured the best way to find out why was to steal it." Sarah's eyes darkened at Shaw's words realising where this was going: "How did that go for us?" She asked, already knowing and dreading the answer. "Not fantastic," Shaw admitted, "Our first priority is to secure Carina, then we go after the diamond."

"Not to play Devil's advocate," Morgan started, ignoring Casey's glare, "But how do we know she's still alive?" Casey grunted in response to Morgan, "Grimes is right, shouldn't our top priority be the diamond, then Miller." Sarah went to protest, and it looked she could have slapped Casey right across the face but Chuck caught her arm to calm her. "We know Carina is alive because Fulcrum released this," Shaw said solemnly and a video came up on the screen which showed Carina tied to a chair in a dark room with a gag.

"It goes on like that for most of the rest of the video. Almost 12 minutes of her just sitting there before this happens." The screen showed a tall masked man enter the frame and smack the redhead across the face before turning the camera and signalling with the knife in his hand. The screen went blank.

"Any ransom demands?" Sarah asked, a desperate pleading tone to her voice. "No," Shaw said simply. "Just an address. That's what we're going to check out first." Chuck leaped to his feet at the end of Daniel Shaw's words. "Then we need to get going before they hurt her!"

"Not so fast, Chuck. This is almost certainly a trap." The slight hesitation before Shaw had spoken his name told Chuck that he still thought of him as Bryce. He was glad Shaw was making the effort though. "A team of two will enter the building while the other 2 hang back and run surveillance." Casey nodded but Sarah stood up suddenly: "That is exactly what they will be expecting us to do." Shaw cocked his head to the side: "We don't have much of a choice Walker," he replied. "I have an idea," Morgan spoke. "Oh god," Casey muttered.

"All four operatives enter the building." Morgan declared with a triumphant grin. There was a long pause. "Wait, that's it?" Chuck spoke up. Morgan nodded: "That's not what they're expecting us to do." There was another pause. "They're expecting us to do Shaw's plan because it's the only sensible option," Sarah said. "They're not expecting us to do your plan because it's the worst idea anybody's ever had." Casey added. Morgan nodded: "Exactly." There was another pause. "It shows them we aren't on the back foot, that we're confident, and we're unpredictable," Morgan developed his plan. "It shows them we're complete idiots," Casey corrected him. The squabbling between the two continued for a good half an hour before Shaw couldn't take it any longer and agreed to Morgan's plan, much to the Major's distaste. "So I'm one of those four operatives right?" Morgan asked as they started the preparations.

* * *

It was around lunchtime when they reached the building. If they were going to walk right into the trap, then there was no need to wait until nightfall. Chuck, Sarah, Casey and Shaw approached the building, ready and equipped with more guns and knives than Chuck could count. Morgan had to wait in Castle and monitor the mission much to his distaste. This allowed Shaw to come out into the field: a rare novelty.

The door clanged open and the team moved inside. The black-armour that they wore made it difficult for Chuck to keep track of them all in the darkness of the building. There was a faint whirring sound then the clicks clicked on with a hiss. There was only one other figure in the open warehouse space with them. Carina sat tied and gagged to a chair. There was however a large screen behind her, and the Director's smirking face looked down at them. "Daniel," he commented, "I assumed your dramatic rescue of Bryce, I'm sorry, Chuck, was a one-off appearance. Don't you have any shadows left to hide in?" Shaw simply glared.

Sarah immediately went for her sister, untying the redhead swiftly and ripping off the gag. Carina jumped to her feet and stood with the group, her glare even more powerful as it fixed on the Director's scheming face. "As you can see, Agent Miller is all yours. Before you ask, she didn't get the diamond. But think of this as a warning. If you come after Fulcrum head on again, we won't be so forgiving next time."

Casey grunted. "This can't be all you wanted," he spat. The Director raised an eyebrow. "You're right major Casey, there was one other thing. I wanted Chuck to look on his works and despair." The Director's face disappeared and was replaced by the familiar video of Chuck as Bryce Larkin murdering an agent that they had all seen in their last encounter with Fulcrum. But then that changed to a different one of Larkin's missions. Then another. Then another. The endless cycle played on and on, each showing a variety of different ways to kill people with guns, knives, bare hands, or sometimes something more imaginative, like a spoon.

"Chuck," Sarah cried out grabbing him by the shoulder. "Let's go. You don't have to watch this." Chuck pushed her off. "Yes I do," he whispered.

* * *

Daniel Shaw stood in Castle alone, the image of his fiancé's murder still replaying in his mind. The screen in front of him fizzed into life. "Shaw" General Diane Beckman barked. "General" he acknowledged her. "I've been briefed on what happened with Agent Miller," she stated. Shaw nodded. "This new brand of psychological warfare Fulcrum has adopted, specifically targeted towards the asset, is troubling," she continued. "I'll keep an eye on agent Bartowski, he'll be fine," Shaw responded. Beckman's eyes narrowed: "Bryce Larkin may have been your top agent, but Chuck Bartowski is not an agent Shaw. You'd do well to remember that." The screen clicked off and Shaw let out a sigh. "How could I forget" he muttered with a scowl.

* * *

"You want to talk about it?" Morgan asked as Chuck sat at the BuyMore desk, a blank expression on his face. "No," Chuck answered. "Okay," Morgan nodded, sitting down next to him. There was an awkward silence. "Sarah's settling in well," he commented and Chuck nodded, looking over to where his girlfriend in the black and white Nerd Herd outfit was helping a family decide which electric whisk they wanted. "I guess," he admitted.

"So let's run over the plan one more time," Morgan said. "On the compound level, we'll have 23 infantry troopers, 16 snipers, 7 heavy gunners, 4 demolitions expert and enough ammunition to wipe out Schwarzenegger. With this team of 50 assembled, and my plan, I think we can beat them." It took Chuck a moment to realise Morgan was talking about a Call of Duty game. "Sure," Chuck said, unsure, "You're my new hero Morgan," he added to keep his little buddy quiet.

A small boy appeared besides them and tugged on the sleeve of Chuck's shirt. "Yeah?" Chuck asked sitting up a little. "I can't find the video games," he chirped. "Morgan will show you where they are," Chuck pointed to the green shirt next to him and the boy grinned. "Why do I have to do it?" Morgan demanded as he got to his feet. "I'm busy being the assistant manager," Chuck answered as he went back to moping.

Then his face started to twitch and his eyes glazed over as the large man entered the store. A series of images ran through Chuck's mind all at once. "You flashed?" Casey demanded. Chuck immediately wondered where Casey had come from and how he was now stood right next to Chuck without Chuck even noticing. "Oh yeah," Chuck murmured.

Casey beckoned Sarah over. "Bring us up to speed then," he demanded and Chuck nodded: "His name is Colt," he pointed over at the man who had just entered the store, "He's Fulcrum, and he's dangerous." Then the fire alarm went off.

In all the confusion of ringing bells and scrabbling customers, Sarah lost sight of Chuck and of Casey. She tried to keep her eyes on Colt but he disappeared into the crowd as well. She tumbled out of the doors with everyone else and immediately scrabbled out of the crowd. "Where are they?" she cursed herself for losing them. "I've lost visual as well," Casey announced. Sarah jumped, not realising he was behind her. "Then we'd better find them," Sarah snapped.

* * *

When Chuck's eyes opened he wasn't in the Buy More anymore. He only had a moment to take in the layout of the car he was in before it screeched to a halt and a ray of sunlight shone in when the door cracked open. It then flung open and Colt reached in, grabbing him by his collar and dragging him out. "Be honest with me. You finding this intimidating? I was going for intimidating..." Colt growled to Chuck as he dropped him onto the tarmac of the car park they were in. "I'd say mission accomplished," Chuck gulped.

Colt looked him over for a minute, seeming disappointed in some way. "Boss said you were trouble, that you were dangerous. You don't look so dangerous to me. Who are you?" Chuck's eyes widened in disbelief, he didn't even know who he was. Chuck paused, then he answered.

"My name is Charles Carmichael. I'm an agent of the CIA. Probably their best. Your boss wants me out of the picture because I've come closer to taking down not just Fulcrum, but the whole Ring, than anyone else. It's only fair to warn you, I will escape, and I will not hold back against you. Unless you let me go, right now."

Colt stood in silence. "Cute," he laughed after a while. "Laugh now..." Chuck tried for intimidating but found it wasn't as effective for him as it had been for Colt. Then they heard another car pull up. The door of the new arrival opened and the figure stepped out. His long trench coat billowed behind him as he advanced on Chuck and Colt, hands shoved into pockets. "Long time no see," the Director greeted him.

Chuck was left to sulk in silence for a moment as Colt and the Director conferred, out of range of Chuck's hearing. Then they finished, the Director turned back to Chuck. "What do you want with me?" Chuck spat. "Well you are 'probably the CIA's best agent.'" The Director laughed. The Director then put his hand up for silence and counted on his fingers, 1, 2, 3. Then there was a screech from behind them as a car swerved into view. The Director grabbed Chuck, and wrapped his arm around Chuck's neck, a gun inexplicably in his hand and pointed at Chuck's head. The car stopped and the doors flung open. Sarah and Casey leaped out, firearms ready and aimed at the Director.

"I thought you'd already issued your threat when you kidnapped Carina," Casey growled. "Call it reinforcing a point," The Director retorted. The Director backed up towards his own car, then dropped Chuck, jumping inside his automobile and speeding off. Chuck felt the Director shove something inside Chuck's pocket before he released him. A very bemused Colt was left to fend for himself. "Put your hands in the air!" Casey demanded, gun still pointed at the large man. Sarah rushed to Chuck's side, helping him to his feet.

Colt grinned and Casey raised an eyebrow. He was forced to drop his gun and jump to the ground when the spray of gunfire fired from behind him. Colt just laughed. "Did you really think the Director didn't have more agents nearby?" 4 men swarmed in, their weapons aimed at Casey, Sarah and Chuck. "Stand down," Chuck called out suddenly, "Or else."

There was a stunned silence from the Fulcrum agents, Colt included. "Or you'll do what?" Colt finally asked. "I'll kill your Director. And sure, you'll probably just get a new one, but do you really think he'll look favourably on the man who let his predecessor die?" Colt glared: "How do you intend to do that?" he laughed. "We've found his private compound. We have a team in play." Colt stepped towards Chuck. "Do I need to be intimidating again?" he whispered. Chuck glared back in response.

"Give me your phone." Chuck ordered. Intrigued, Colt pulled his mobile from his pocket and tossed it to Chuck. Chuck dialled a number in then turned it onto speaker. "Morgan. Can you run over the team at the compound again?" Chuck grinned as Morgan's voice came back over the phone: "23 infantry troopers, 16 snipers, 7 heavy gunners, 4 demolitions expert and enough ammunition to wipe out Schwarzenegger. I must warn you though, we got a bit impatient and shot down one of the sentries. It was awesome man, his head exploded like a watermelon, you should have seen it!"

"Intimidating enough?" Chuck smirked Colt gulped and gestured for his men to disarm. They dropped their guns. Casey immediately rose to his feet, gun back in grip and aimed at Colt's head. Sarah breathed out a sigh of relief. "Your boss, Carmichael," Colt sighed, "He's good..." Chuck had turned his back on Colt and was digging into his pocket for what the Director had left there. What he pulled out was yet another of the day's surprises: the diamond Carina had been sent to steal.

* * *

Chuck strolled into the plaza outside his apartment, hand in hand with Sarah Walker. "You were very impressive today," Sarah noted as they sat down by the fountain. "Thanks honey," Chuck grinned, kissing her on the cheek. "Seriously, operating at that level despite the pressure you were under and with the... incident... earlier: very impressive" Sarah smiled. Chuck closed his eyes as the images from the warehouse entered his mind again. Then they turned back into the images of the car park from earlier. "I have no idea where the name Charles Carmichael came from though," he laughed half-heartedly. "I do," Sarah bit her lip, "That was your name." Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Before you joined the CIA and took the name Bryce Larkin, you were Charles Carmichael. That was your real name. I guess some part of you still... remembers?" Chuck looked into her eyes and swallowed: "Sarah, there's something I have to say."

Chuck took a deep breath then started to talk. "I had Shaw give me the files of Bryce Larkin so I could see who I used to be. I saw who I was, and what I did and I hated it. I hated it, Sarah, all of it. I don't know that much about Bryce Larkin, but I know enough. I know that I'm not him, and I don't want to be him. I'm Chuck Bartowski, and I'm going to stay Chuck Bartowski." Sarah hugged him tight: "That's the best news I've heard all day" she whispered.

* * *

Chuck opened the door to his apartment and dragged himself inside. His sister was lying on her back on the couch. "Hi El," Chuck smiled. She looked up and Chuck saw her eyes were wet from crying. That was a slight disappointment as he thought she was almost over Devon now. "Chuck," she said, "I have something to tell you and you might want to sit down."

Chuck looked at her comfortingly and sat down beside her. "I've had quite a day, whatever you've got to tell me, I'm pretty sure it won't surprise me," he smiled. "I need to see Devon again," she said suddenly. Chuck sighed: "I really don't think that's a good idea Ellie," he warned. "Chuck," she begged, "I'm pregnant..."

* * *

Shaw sat in Castle, the diamond in his hand. The day had been a mixture of successes and failures and he wasn't sure exactly what he was going to put in his report. Then he heard the door to Castle slide open. "Carina, I thought you'd left for your next assignment," he said without looking up. "Guess again," a distinctly male voice answered. Shaw looked up. "Hi boss," the fake Bryce Larkin grinned.

**Author's Notes:****For the record, the fake Bryce Larkin is Bryce from Chuck vs the Nemesis. Didn't think I'd forgotten about him did you? I can't guarantee a regular update slot. I try to work on this every weekend, but it takes quite a lot of time plan and write so I probably won't be updating every weekend, especially with exams fast approaching. Happy Easter everyone!**


End file.
